Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-crystalline polymer composition having an electromagnetic shielding property and an electric insulation property, and to a molded article thereof.
Related Background Art
Recently, according to the trend toward higher performance of electric and electronic equipment, for example, telecommunications equipment such as a portable telephone, and office automation (OA) apparatuses such as personal computer, the operating frequency thereof has become higher frequency. On the other hand, since electric and electronic equipment working at an operating frequency in high frequencies has electric and electronic components such as a processor and a communication cable easily radiating electromagnetic waves of high frequency, there is a problem that malfunction may easily occur due to the electromagnetic waves. Furthermore, the electromagnetic wave may cause malfunction in neighboring other electric and electronic equipment, and there is a concern that the electromagnetic wave may affect human bodies. Therefore, electric and electronic components easily radiating electromagnetic waves of high frequency are provided with an enclosure made of electromagnetic shielding materials.
The electromagnetic shielding materials include insulating materials attenuating electromagnetic waves by absorption and conductive materials reflecting electromagnetic waves, but the former materials are preferable from the viewpoint of preventing malfunction of electric and electronic equipment due to reflected electromagnetic waves. Thus, as the electromagnetic shielding materials, insulating resin compositions containing a resin and a magnetic filler are investigated, and among them, a liquid-crystalline polymer composition containing a liquid-crystalline polymer and a magnetic filler is preferably investigated because the liquid-crystalline polymer composition has excellent melting fluidity, is easily molded, and has high heat resistance and mechanical strength. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-237591 discloses a liquid-crystalline polymer composition containing a liquid-crystalline polymer and a coupling-treated soft magnetic powder.